


Taste of Lonliness

by IvyofMirkwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Fallen into Middle Earth, Finding the truth, Love, Past Abuse, Trust Issues, Truth, Turned elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyofMirkwood/pseuds/IvyofMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you had your entire life planned out, everything was perfect in your eyes. Then, nothing. Everything was ripped away from you, everything that you thought was true was nothing but lies, and falsehoods. How do you begin over, begin to move on with your life? To make yourself see the reality of what has happened, that the reality of everything you every had was fake. The end, was never really the end. Death was just the beginning. (ThranduilxOc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, (but also spoiler) Girl/woman falls into Middle-Earth,
> 
> she does turn elven based on a drink Tolkien wrote about called,  
> Limpë  
> Drink of the Elves which was very fragrant and not unlike Miruvor in its healing abilities. This drink is said to have been able to change a man into an Elf with one sip. Eriol is the only one known in history to do so.
> 
> Sindarin
> 
> Adaneth - Mortal Woman

Chapter One

 

Pain. So much pain. A fuzzy, blurry onslaught of memories, her vision clouded around her in a swirl of red and green, screams echoed around. Darkness. A darkness enveloped her entirely, nothing was left. Light, a pin prick of light, like a shard of hope shimmering in the distance. Reaching, hoping, praying, she fell. Breathless, and weak her eyes flickered open landing on a flower so pale, and pink in colour it looked white in the shinning sun floating in the water it sat carefree letting the current take it where ever fate saw fit.

The young woman lay haphazardly in the brook, waves crashing into the side of her body gently being pushed like the water lily though she carried none of the grace or beauty it beheld. Her blood ran into the blue waters shading them red, making the pale pink of the lilies seemingly come to life. Forcing herself out of the waters she staggered on wards though she no longer remembered where she was, or how she came to be here. Her body was in shock and felt no pain, everything was surreal as she stumbled through the forest.

What she was escaping that had her on the edge of death. She'd come across some sort of battle, it made her blood run cold, sent shivers upon her spine watching the silver metal stab into this creatures body coming out red, and glistening. She could still see it the blade that cut into her own body, it gleamed and shone in the same way. It was the only thing that she could remember before the darkness. Unconsciously she staggered away from the battle falling to the ground along the brookside the pale pink water lily floating down passing her completely as she fell back into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Screams filled the air, the breathless screams of dying soldiers. Blood had been spilled splattering the lively green leaves of the forest around them. It tainted everything. The commotion of the battle raged on, every elf so focused on the orcs that no one saw the young woman that had stumbled into their clearing bleeding, grasping her stomach as the blood flowed over her arm. Her vision was blurring, and she was quickly losing consciousness it was a wonder how she was managing to stand at all.

Prince Legolas sliced clean through an orc's neck removing it from his miserable shoulders, he stood oblivious to the young mortal woman who had wondered into his forest. As the last orc was dead he could do nothing but stand staring at the horrible scene around him, there were just as many elves upon the ground as there were orc. Both lie lifeless, no longer apart of this world. Legolas' heart ached for each and every elf that lay around him.

"We must bring the dead back to the halls, burn the corpses of the orc flith." He gave the command, dividing up the remaining elves to set both tasks into motion. "Keep an eye out for any one who may yet live." Legolas gave the final command less than hopeful that any would be found, still though he had to try.

"Yes, my lord." The response came quick as every remaining soldier sprung into action, they too held little hope but they would follow Legolas faithfully. It took the rest of the day before they had taken every fallen solider back to the halls, and had burned every orc they had slain.

A hand ran down his face as he tried to focus on anything but the number of ellyn he had lost. He tried not to think of how many doors he would need to knock on, how many ellyth would cry out in despair when he brought the news to them.

"My Lord Legolas!" The voice of his Chief Marchwarden, Feren, called out to him as he ran his way.

"Report," Legolas ordered, straightening himself out.

"We found no elves that survived among the dead, my lord. However, east of here only meters away a young mortal woman has been found. She is gravely imjured and has fallen into unconsciouses, though everyone believes she is doomed to die." Feren reported as quickly as possible waiting for his orders as to what they were suppose to do with the mortal.

"A mortal?" Legolas asked in disbelief. They had been out on patrol for over a fortnight there had been no sightings of any mortal in these woods, and to get this far into the forest wounded would have been deemed impossible, unless she had already been here. Legolas growled how could a mortal woman slip past his scouts. "Show me to her."

"Yes, my lord." Feren bowed his head, turning on his heel he lead his prince to the edge of a small river.

"If she yet breathes, why deem her to be doomed to die?" Legolas asked as he follow the Marchwarden.

"Well," Feren began, pausing unsure of the best way to explain beside pure and simple superstition. "Look and you will see easily, my lord."

Legolas sighed he wasn't sure how much more death he could take today, he hoped with every ounce of his being that he could save her life.

A young ellon with flowing dark hair by the name of Meludir, had propped her up against the tree where they had found her allowing himself and another ellon, Colfinner to wrap the wounds to the best of their abilities with so little supplies.

Legolas bent low beside her, his own golden hair fluttering in the breeze, brows furrowed together he placed his bow down beside him. Legolas brought a hand to her neck checking the mortals pulse, like the others it only confused him further. All around her were the flowers of Simbelmynë as they were known to the race of men, a flower that grew only on the graves, or around those who have passed, yet this mortal was breathing and alive. "She has lost a great deal of blood, how was she injured? Do we know?" The prince questioned his troops, as he dropped his hand from her neck.

"No, my lord." Meludir said, standing tall as he finished knotting the cloth.

"Injures sustained?" Legolas inquired, as he brought his hand back to his side picking up his bow once more.

"Multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. Some lesions upon her face, bruising around the neck and ribs. We cannot not be sure what else without a proper examination." Colfinner explained, with all the blood it was hard to see.

Legolas nodded silently, plucking a single white flower from around the mortal frame. "Alfirin," Legolas breathed out the elvish name for the bell shaped flower, meaning immortal.

"What should we do, my lord?"

"We will bring her back to the halls, she is alive and, though as little as it might be, she still has a chance of survival." Legolas stood tall turning his back from the woman, he tried to close his eyes to rid his vision of her. He had seen many terrible things in all his life, but it always affected him more when it happened to one seemingly innocent, for she wore no armor of any sort making it clear to the prince that despite everything she had not willingly gone out to battle.

Legolas had carried the mortal woman back himself, all of his soldiers had already worked tirelessly and he decided to allow them to go off duty to rest their minds, and return to their families they had all earned it. Lying her frail frame upon the bed he took a step back allowing the healers in to do their work. He had sent a messenger to his father, and to bring back some clothing from his own stores.

Thranduil strode into the healing ward coming to stand beside his son, his head cocked slightly to the left taking in the form of the mortal woman found in his realm. If there was one thing that Thranduil noticed about the woman before him it was nothing to do with the vast amount of blood, nor the bruises, and lesions that littered her body. It was that there upon her left hand, on her fourth finger lay a ring, a simple golden ring with a singular stone in its center. A small, sad smile lingered upon his lips. This woman was engaged, promised to marry another. Thranduil's heart went out to this woman, went out to the man who loved her, where ever he may be.

"My lord," The lead healer walked standing tall in front of her king and prince.

"What are her injuries?" The king inquired.

"They are great, my lord. By the injuries sustained she should be dead. Multiple stab wounds, two broken ribs, she clearly took a blow to the back of the head, that alone would have killed her. Not to mention the littering of minor cuts, and bruising." The healer elaborated her voice took on a saddened tone for the mortal woman.

"She was found among a bed Alfirin," Legolas informed, "All of the troops had deemed her dead, or at least doomed to die."

"Alfirin?" Thranduil looked to his son, as the healer did in disbelief.

"Alfirin grows only on the tombs of the deceased, yet this woman lives." Hûredhiel breathed out in surprise.

Legolas nodded.

"What are her chances of survival?" The king wondered, even he could not understand how this mortal woman still breathed.

Before Hûredhiel could response, a small almost inaudible whimper sounded from behind the trio. They spun around looking to the mortal, her eyes flickered, glancing around the room though her body did not move, she barely saw anything that her eyes scanned. Her mouth was dry, her vision still a blurry mess, nauseated she opted to lay still and stay silent.

Thranduil moved closer carefully leaning over her frail frame, "You are safe, Adaneth." He offered her a kind gentle smile, bringing a glass a water to her lips.

She returned the smile wearily, she tried to focus, to understand what was going on. But still her body was clearly in shock.

"What is your name, Adaneth?" The king asked, nodding at her encouragingly.

She opened her mouth to speak, closing it again she swallowed roughly. "Alexandria." She breathed out after a moment.

Thranduil smiled, "You are lucky to be alive, Alexandria. Rest now for you are safe. When you are able to move about we will speak more. I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, Eryn Galen."

Her eyes fluttered closed once more sending her into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed! Ivy Sindarin Mae toll - Welcome Hir nin - My Lord

The sun was warm as it shone down upon her chestnut locks, warming them as they fluttered in the breeze. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to the chirping of the birds, and chattering of the squirrels, the sound of the leaves rustling together, water trickling down the stream laden with water lilies. She sighed. It brought a peacefulness to her. Alexandria walked forward, eyes still closed she felt the green grass beneath the bare soles of her feet, let the newly opened leaves brush against her barren arms it was here that she stopped. Turning she ran her hands over the truck of a vast oak, fingering a leaf she smiled to herself thinking of what her grandmother used to say. It was here in this forest clearing, the one she had seen nearly a thousand times before, the one she scoured her home to find because she had seen it in her dreams, it was this one that she planned to marry her one true love in. But she never found it, it was still just a dream.

Alexandria waited lying in bed, she could see the vast number of stab wounds. She had lost count at how many times the healer's had come around and changed the bandages. Though she found herself awake and she no longer felt like she was in shock, she felt no pain aside from a slight burning that radiated through her abdomen. It had been days and still she hadn't rested, still she felt no need to lay her head back upon the pillow and sleep. Felt no need to eat yet, she felt energized while simultaneously weak. It was like she was drifting she knew she held the energy but she could not bring herself to use it, she like a feather floating along a breeze, just being pushed where ever not really caring where she ended. A constant nagging nausea lingered, and her skin seemed to be constantly tingling, her eyes heavy yet sleep she didn't not need.

Alexandria was lost, and helpless. She knew nothing about what ailed her. She wanted to find her way home, to find her lover for he loved her as she loved him. The nausea grew as she thought those very words, they tasted sour and bitter, made her stomach churn and head ache. They seemed foreign and distant.

* * *

 

Thranduil glided his way through his woods letting his mind wonder freely, he was glad to be free of his halls for a time. Still he knew he could not stay beneath the vast canopy of the leaves for long, news had come that the mortal had awakened and held some energy to speak but he was unsure if he had the energy to speak her. Thranduil feared all that would come of this was ill news. Though the mortal grew in some strength her wounds seemed unchanging in the weeks he had his healers caring for her, in such he had asked Lord Elrond of Rivendell to come, his healing skills and knowledge of such were beyond any other. And that was were Thranduil headed now, he walked to meet his old friend.

"Mae tollen," Thranduil breathed out in welcome to Lord Elrond as he leaped down from his horse, behind him Lindir and Glorfindel followed suit.

"Hir nin, Thranduil." Lindir and Glorfindel bowed.

"Thranduil, a pleasure. Tell me what this is all about?" Elrond smiled to his elven kin, as he happily got straight to business as Thranduil had made it seem that they must be hasty in their arrival.

"A young mortal woman was found, not far from here. Legolas says his patrol found her unconscious among a bed of Alfirin." Thranduil began to explain as he turned leading his guests back to the halls.

"So the mortal has passed yet, you call us here to heal her." Lindir asked his voice filled with confusion, speaking what was both on everyone's mind.

"We cannot heal the dead. This mortal seems to be puzzling many." Glorfindel commented. Thranduil smiled, suppressing a light chuckle.

"I will admit even I, assumed her to be dead or as many others here have presumed her doomed to die. The thing is she has been in the healing ward for weeks and there have been no such signs of any such thing happening."

"Surely, there is still a chance. You expect me to heal a woman that you and your people claim is doomed to die?" Elrond was confident in his healing skills, without a doubt. But Thranduil seemed apt to pushing him.

"Thranduil, we both know Alfirin only grows around those who have died." Elrond shook his head along with Lindir and Glorfindel in disbelief.

"Yes, Elrond. Do not think that I am in anyway disagreeing with you, however you look at the young woman and tell me for yourself that she is dead." Thranduil said as they entered the halls.

"Very well." Elrond sighed in defeat, feeling as though this was a slightly a foolish idea. He easily agreed with those that deemed her doomed to die, if she wasn't already. Thranduil was quick to led them into the healing ward, stopping along side the bed of smiled down at her bowing his head gently.

"Alexandria, I believe it was." The mortal nodded her head looking up to the Elven King wearily, her eyes glancing behind him to the newcomers she had yet to met not that she could say she had truly met the king yet. "This is Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Lindir of Rivendell. I have asked him here to help heal you." Thranduil spoke, sighing safely in his mind at least he could hope they were here to heal her, for Thranduil wasn't sure about anything when it came to this strange mortal woman in his kingdom.

Thranduil stepped out of the way so that Lord Elrond may take his move, moving closer Elrond leaned closer to mortal looking deep into her eyes his hand hovering above the blood soaked material that covered her wounds he stood.

"Tell me, Thranduil. Has any sight passed your eye that may yet prove true?" Thranduil shot Elrond a look out of the corner of his eye nodding that he, Lindir and Glorfindel should follow out in to the hall. Thranduil turned to the others as they were out of the healing ward, "And what of you," Thranduil asked shooting Elrond's question back at him.

"I cannot begin to understand what I have seen, nor can any of us." Elrond said as he glanced between Lindir and Glorfindel. "What I wonder is if any vision passed your eyes, she had been in your realm for a time."

Thranduil nodded, "It is true, though I have not laid eyes upon her since the first night she was here until now. Soon after she arrived, I saw her while I walked the forest. She walked beneath the moonlight, healthy and alive, unscathed and smiling. Yet, I too saw and can still her body stiff and lifeless, wounded as it is now, eyes closed, she is gone and cold."

It was Elrond's turned to nod, his brows furrowed. "Perhaps we shall consult Lady Galadriel, for I, like my travelling companions have seen things we do not understand either. Things that should not be possible."

The four elves stared at each other all of them in agreement, they would consult Lady Galadriel. Thranduil led them down the hall to their chambers where they would be staying until they could figure out what was happening.

Thranduil sighed, exhausted as he entered his own chambers, a hand ran over his face. He couldn't understand he had seen wounds like hers before, wounds that would not heal, he had seen such things on elves when they had become injured physically along with their fea never to heal, but never before on a mortal. He bore one of his own upon his face, a wound that would never heal like his heart, he kept it covered with his magic making him look whole and unbroken but he was far from being anything of the like and again with everything he knew and didn't he found himself feeling for the mortal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alexandria sat curling herself up on the kings couch within his study, pulling her knees high so that her chin rested there she watched as prince Legolas left leaving the king and her alone.

Thranduil watched the woman before him carefully as she fiddled with the ring upon her finger, her eyes still filled with tears, her chest heaving with her jagged breathing. Thranduil looked away saddened for the woman before him, he knew and understood the pain she felt. Sighing to himself he poured them both a glass a wine trying to decided how he would go about speaking to her.

Gliding across the room he took a seat across from the mortal sitting by her feet, she snapped up surprised. Thranduil offered her a kind smile as he passed her the glass of wine, nodding his head in encouragement.

She forced a smile on her own lips trying to be kind, but the king easily saw through it holding his hand up he spoke. "You need not force anything, I feel that your heart is void of all happiness do not try to force it." Thranduil knew from hundreds of years of practice no matter how hard you tried to force that happiness it would not come, one must let go and let it happen naturally.

Her smile fell, she was thankful for his words but stayed silent.

"My son, Prince Legolas, tells me that you have become fearful perhaps, desperate at learning the date. Tell me what troubles you?" Thranduil spoke sipping at his wine, his tone was calm and peaceful as he spoke.

"I..." Alexandria stopped herself. What was she suppose to say? Could she speak to this man, this being before her?

"Do not worry or fear, I am here to help you. Speak about anything and everything that troubles your mind."

"You, here, this place, every person my eyes have seen. It is the time, and the impossibilities that come with it all. I remember so much, and yet forget the most important." Alexandria breathed out each and every word slowly, and carefully.

The king nodded briefly, "And your fiancé, I presume."

She nodded fresh tears sprung from her eyes, "Yes, today. It was to be today. Now, I am here and I do not know what that means, or where here is. Or how any of this is even remotely possible."

"What was today?" Thranduil pushed for more information.

"My wedding day." Alexandria cried out, pulling her knees a little higher draining the wine in her hand in a single gulp.

Thranduil looked at the mortal stunned, and horrified. Here sat a woman who was supposed to be getting married to one whom she clearly loves and yet now she sits here in his chambers lost and confused and as far as he was concern she was supposed to be dead.

Thranduil let out a sigh himself, "Start at the beginning. What is the last thing that you remember?"

Alexandria's hand fell to her stomach as she let out a strangled sigh, "I remember the silvery glint of the dagger, the pain that never seemed to end." A vivid image of the dagger in his hand entering her abdomen as she screamed and fought replayed itself over again in her mind, she desperately tried to erase the memory from her vision instead it became all she could see. A sob escaped her lips as her eyes looked into the distance entranced by the memories. Abruptly she sucked in a breath preparing to continue, squeezing her hands into fist trying to quell the shaking. "The darkness and falling, the screams that still ring in the back of my mind. And then there was nothing, still even with the screaming there is nothing. I feel the longing to go back, to see him. The desperation and love for him but at the same time there is nothing I feel nothing and it terrifies me. I remember the pain and I see the wounds, but I no longer feel it. I no longer feel the love I once felt for him but I remember it."

Thranduil's eye grew wider as she spoke, he stood taking a few steps away from her. "That is not possible." He quickly began to realize it was not a matter of his people dooming her to die. It was no longer about trying to heal her wounds. Or helping her find her way back, the way back was nonexistent no matter where she hailed from. Thranduil wondered just how much help Elrond would be, how much help any of them would be. His heart aches for her, he stopped all movement as he turned looking her in the eyes sadly. She already had died, she remembered it all the same yet here she sat. Dead, but alive.

Thranduil continued to look at her sadly shaking his head in despair when a knock sounded at the door, he knew that it was going to be his elven kin. He ran a hand over his face. What was he supposed to do now?

With a deep breath Thranduil excused himself from Alexandria before he stepped outside to greet the others.

"Wait," he ordered as they went to enter the study.

"Thranduil, what is going on?" Lord Elrond asked as he sensed the urgency in his voice, the worry and an almost fear.

"I... wish I knew." He breathed out taking a step further into the hall, closing the door tightly behind the others.

"Tell me what troubles you so?" Lady Galadriel's calm and serene voice smoothing all tension for a brief moment but Thranduil was too troubled to calm so easily.

"As I stated yesterday the mortal was found in Alfirin, my people have doomed her to die, however after having just spoke with her I now see that that is entirely impossible." Thranduil sighed in frustration, scratching at his forehead trying to understand it for himself.

"Why? If she was found among a flower of the dead yet she continues to live, it is very likely that her lifespan is to be short." Glorfindel said as he looked to the king expecting him to continue, to allow the others to follow his own train of thought.

Thranduil glanced around at the others all of them looking to him, waiting for him to explain. Thranduil sighed shaking his head, taking a deep breath he spoke. "The mortal, Alexandria cannot die."

"But why?" They all breathed out demanding to know what it is that the king knew.

"She is dead, has already been killed, murdered." Thranduil said, saying it out loud only made this worse with in his own mind.

"Thranduil, we had just seen her yesterday, clearly she is not dead. Where does this come from?" Elrond wondered.

"She has spoke of it herself, she remembers her own death." Thranduil insisted pushing the information at them. "Come!" He cried when a crash sounded from within the room.

Bursting through his chamber doors Thranduil's eyes widened in horror, shattered glass and wine littered the floor every piece from his table that was once whole was no more. The mortal knelt in the middle scratching's from the broken glass were scattered along her body, in a shaky hand she held a large shard dripping from her arm blood began to mingle with the wine.

Thranduil rushed across the room grasping her hand away from her body, ripping the glass from her nicking his own hand. Alexandria continued to stare at the blood that ran down her arm.

"Why?" She breathed out slowly looking up to the king. "Why?" She demanded her voice growing angry.

Thranduil struggled to understand as the others looked on in their own horrified states.

"Why, doesn't it hurt? Why can I not feel anything?" Alexandria screamed, raged inches from the kings face as she screamed and raged a loud bang sound as a mirror shattered on the opposite side of the room.

Every elf turned to look at the shattered mirror pieces casting their reflections back at them, but they were alone there was no mortal female within these reflections. No one was looking back at her. She was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"There is something more at work here than what we know," Elrond breathed out as he paced around the room his face twisted in confusion.

"Some sort of enchantment of kinds, perhaps?" Glorfindel wondered, his squinting in thought.

Thranduil sighed, sipping his wine. "All we know, is that she is dead or has died. Somehow she still holds her physical body with the wounds that killed her, yet as though she is dead she fells nothing."

Galadriel stayed silent as they other spoke between themselves looking out the window deep in thought, slowly spinning as she came to look upon the mortal who now lay upon the chaise arm bound. With careful precise steps Galadriel moved towards her, looking deep within her eyes she suddenly turned sharply to Thranduil. "This mortal is neither alive or dead. Nor here, nor there."

"My lady," Elrond said hoping that she would elaborate upon the matter, things were far more confusing than they needed without Galadriel speaking in her riddles, blasted be it they might as well have Mithrandir here.

Galadriel merely smiled but never elaborated upon her words, "There is truth in what you have seen." She spoke turning to the Great Elven King.

"Pardon?" Thranduil wondered shocked, having momentarily forgotten about his vision he had when the mortal first arrived.

Alexandria sat barely listening to the words of the elves around her she'd crashed from her rage, like the mirror that once hung upon the wall. She now sat emotionless upon the chaise looking idly around.

"Can you not see it, there just behind the blue of her eyes. The pain of so many memories, memories she has forgotten. The beauty of so many she has not. A mortal to appear so close in the midst of an elven realm, cannot be with out cause. Yes, she is dead and she must die again if she wishes to live."

"What is it that you have seen, my lady." Elrond asked as he watched the lady of light glide to the other side of the room taking a seat beside the mortal, taking her hands in hers.

"Nothing more than Thranduil here," Galadriel breathed, taking a deep breath she turned to look at Alexandria tipping her head to look her in the eyes. "However, what Thranduil failed to mention."

"I have failed to mention nothing," Thranduil shot out defensively.

Galadriel slowly moved her hand away, Alexandria let her head fall back down. "Perhaps, and perhaps not. It could be so that you yourself did not notice."

"Notice what, Galadriel," Thranduil sighed rubbing at his temple exasperated.

"You say you have seen the mortal upon her death injured, cold, and motionless. Yet, you to have seen her alive and well. What do you see that is different?" Galadriel mused out firmly.

Lindir and Glorfindel glanced at each other wearily as they sipped upon their own drinks.

Thranduil sighed, it being clear that she had easily meant asides from the obvious what was different about the mortal, perhaps something so subtle in all his own shock and confusion of everything that was going he had missed it. "I saw her unscathed as she walked the forest beneath the moonlight…"

Galadriel cut him off here, "And with whom did she walk, alone?"

Thranduil paused sipping his wine as Elrond look over to him with raised eyebrows. "I walked with her," Thranduil spoke wondering exactly where this was going.

"Do you believe her to truly be uninjured or perhaps an enchantment like your own?"

"Do not be so foolish, Galadriel, a mortal could not hold an enchantment upon oneself." Thranduil snapped out his words fading away as he spoke, the wine glass he held suddenly slipped from his hand crashing to the floor mingling with blood and shattered glass. "She must die again, to live but by her own will."

Galadriel nodded a small smile spreading across her lips as she looked to the mortal sipping upon the elven drink, Limpë they all shared in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond demanded his own eyes now upon the mortal.

"The difference is there," Thranduil was forced to admit, as he took a seat down in front of the mortal.

"What would that have been," Glorfindel wondered taking a step closer.

"There in her ears," The king spoke beneath his breath but did not finish, his words were as clear as day to those around they all knew what he was saying.

"That cannot be…" Lindir cried out his eyes widening at the news.

"It very well can be, it has happened before." Galadriel spoke. "To one by the name of Eroil, I believe the difference being he willingly set forth for change, held on to nothing.

While this youngling is still holding on to something, or something is still holding on to her. Until she is prepared to let go and she will remain stuck neither dead nor alive.

Thranduil she was found in your kingdom, I believe she will remain in you care. Help her accept her death."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandria laid motionless in the bed a queasiness rising over here. She tried to think back, tried to remember what happened. Some parts she could remember but each and every one of those she wished she could forget. It seemed to her that everything that she had forgotten, was everything that she wanted to remember.   
How exactly did she end up here?   
Where was here exactly?   
Alexandria shook her head dispelling the tears that threatened to fall, a hand ran through her hair tousling the long strands, tirelessly rubbing at her forehead. How many times had she gone over this, she was headed to meet Gabriel to go over the final details for their wedding. She could remember the pale pink colour the sky was turning, like the pale pink of the lily her eyes first landed upon when she awoke. A breath hitched in her throat, the same lilies that she envisioned within her own bouquet for their wedding.   
Suddenly the word stood out, made the bile rise in the back of her throat. Hands begin to shake, her previously calm breath became shaky and unsure. Shoving the white blankets away she swung her legs from the bed trying to stand a sudden panic taking over her body. All this time she had known she was somewhere away far from home, but it was like a far distant reality like a dream that did not matter. One time she would wake…wake how could she wake if she did not sleep.   
Alexandria rushed to stand wobbling on her feet, she felt weak and her vision blurred before her.   
The lead healer rushed to her side. “My lady, you must stay in bed. Your wounds have yet to heal.”   
“What day is it?” Alexandria demanded shoving the healers hands away from continuing to try and stand on her own.   
“Excuse me?” She fumbled with her words lightly, trying to understand what it was that her patient needed. She had hardly said more than a few words since her arrival and remained quite calm. Now, seemingly out of the blue everything changed.  
“What day is it?” Alexandria yelled out in a harsh raspy breath in her desperation. “I must return, I need see found Gabriel!” The words left her mouth and her skin intensified in its tingling, her stomach felt like it was a flame with pain for a bursting moment and than nothing again as it has alway been since her arrival.   
“It’s the thirtieth of May, my lady.” Vanya, the healer answered hoping to quell the fear she could sense coming from the mortal.   
“No. No, it can’t be!” Her breath came out in short ragged gasps, as she furiously shook her head fighting against Vanya.   
“I assure you that it is.” She struggled against the fighting mortal trying to keep her at bay.   
“No!” Alexandria screamed, her body shaking, bile rising as the tears tipped over the brim of her eyes. “That can’t be, its not. Tell me you are lying!”   
Legolas sighed running a hand over the back of his neck. He was looking forward to be able to head back to his own chambers for a time and not come out again for a very long time. A frown set upon his lips knowing that was implausible. They had just held a ceremony for all those fallen in the battle a few weeks back and truth be told, Legolas was mentally exhausted. And still he had to speak with his father upon matters of the mortal, and the escape of the creature, Gollum. If he had to see one more orc he may very well lose all of his elven composure, it seemed since his eyes landed on the first orc on the field everything just turned upside and has got more and more out of hand.   
Legolas paused as he passed the healing ward when he heard the mortal yelling. Truth of it was Legolas truly consider heading straight to his father speaking with him and ignoring the girl, but that would not be like him and he would not lose himself in everything else that seemed to be failing within this world. Nodding firmly Legolas strutted into the healer’s ward to see what was the matter, his eyes landed on the mortal as she fought against the healer, screaming mere inches from her face. His eyes widened, glad that he had come.   
"What is going on here?" Legolas demanded as he hurried forward grasping Alexandria by the shoulders, he pulled her back restraining her.   
The healer stepped back giving the prince room, taking a moment to breath for herself.   
Alexandria continued screaming, a mumbled mess of words that no longer made sense. They became jumbled and incoherent. Legolas caught the odd word here and there, he quickly began to realize that she was clearly distressed and fearful could sense it as she struggled in his arms. “Hoda, Av’osto.” Legolas whispered into her ear, repeating the words calmly and peacefully in an almost chant.  
Alexandria found herself focusing in on the sounds of the words, words she did not understand but they brought her comfort. She sighed out in desperation, lost at what else she was suppose to do. Calm she allowed herself to slump down collapsing into his arms sobbing still.  
"Tolo ar nin." Legolas said once she was calm, loosening his grip he was about to turn to leave when he noticed he had spoken in Sindarin again and doubted the mortal knew their language. “Come with me.”   
“Where are going?” Alexandria asked with hesitation wiping the tears from her eyes.   
“My lord,” Vanya cut in, “Are you sure it is wise for her to leave the ward, her wounds are…”   
“Not getting any better,” Legolas interrupted the lead healer. “She should and will speak with the king. Lord Elrond can meet us there. Now, if you will excuse us.” Legolas turned on his heel awaiting the mortal in the doorway as she caught up.   
Alexandria followed slowly, eyes scanning the vast halls as they went. The intricate carving within the stone, the way the light shone from the lanterns making the halls feel warm and inviting. Columns climbed high into the air twisting and turning in a way that felt completely natural.   
The prince led Alexandria through the halls to the kings study, he kept an eye on her as they walked in silence he wanted to make sure that she stayed calm and there was to be no more outburst, though he could not blame her in the least. "My Lord," Legolas greeted as they were welcomed into the king’s study.   
Alexandria glanced around at the lavish decor when her eyes landed on the great elven king who stood tall and proud behind a substantial mahogany desk. The king nodded his head towards a large chaise Legolas followed the silent order helping the mortal to the chaise, she relaxed to the best of her abilities, her breathing still coming out is short sharp gasps.  
The king and his son spoke quietly off to the side, spoken in their own language so that the mortal could not hear. Legolas reported all he had to, to his father and relayed the information of what had only just happened in the healers ward. Thranduil listened contently dismissing his son immediately after wards he could see and hear the exhausted within him. The king saw no reason to keep him here, he deserved to rest. Thranduil saw shinning behind his blue eyes Legolas’ thankfulness as he was dismissed without another order or any obligation to attend to.   
Thranduil watched his son leave before turning his attention to his new guest. He had assumed that Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond would have arrived first though with unforeseen circumstances plans had changed nevertheless Thranduil offered her a kind smile. He must speak with her, whether they were here or not.   
The time has come.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Thranduil didn't know what to do with her, how do you even begin to help one accept their own death.

 

He needed time to think to figure out how or where to even begin. Thranduil knew for him that meant a walk through his beloved woods, he watched her as she walked in front of him. Alexandria kept to herself as she walked along the path in front of him. He watched the way the dress fell to ground trailing lightly over the leaves behind her, watched her chestnut locks blowing in the wind.

 

Thranduil kept his pace slow and careful allowing her to lead the way, to take her time.  
He couldn't suppress a smile from creeping upon his lips as she ran her fingers along the trunk of a vast oak, she led them to the edge of a running creek within a small clearing.

 

Thranduil let out a deep breath relaxing into his surroundings, he had not even noticed himself they had been heading this way. He had been too focused on the woman before him, still though he couldn't have been happier.

 

How he loved this clearing, it was where he himself always wandered to when he needed to think.

 

Perhaps it was fate that led them here.

 

With curious eyes he watched as Alexandria bent lower scooping up a water lily from the water's edge, tears coming to her eyes. Thranduil came to her side kneeling on the ground beside her smiling gently he cupped his own hands with hers, together cradling the flower.

 

"Tell me about it," Thranduil prompted hoping to open up a conversation with her, something that would allow her to speak her mind of everything that was happening to her, perhaps jog her memory.

 

"They were what I  had always envisioned for my wedding. You know, the last I remember asides from... my...death, was meeting Gabriel to pick out flowers for my bouquet," Alexandria paused suddenly, "He... he hated them. We talked about it before and we were going to make the final decision."

 

Thranduil listened to her every word never moving his hands from hers even as they began shaking.

 

"He had chosen orchids and roses, I agreed... I..." Alexandria narrowed her eyes as she thought remembered her hand rose to her lips and onslaught of tears coming.  "He loved me," she spoke as though it was a reminder and not a statement.

 

Thranduil had noticed this and looked at her with worry and confusion. She had been a lost soul for so long before showing up here in his realm, it had been over a year since her untimely death and the day she arrived here. For so long her spirit wandered helplessly, Thranduil knew there had to be something that she was holding on to from her previous life, a reason why she was not fully accepting of her death for she was not whole in this world. A spirit still of sorts lost trapped by the past, perhaps it was her love for this man and she could not move on without him. No. The more he looked at her, thought of the way she died. So brutal and sudden. Thranduil believed it had more to do with the way in which she died. He knew it was murder, perhaps, the thought struck him, it wasn't so much about how but who.

 

Thranduil had been so wrapped up in his thought he had yet to notice that she stood to wander through the clearing, leaving him with the lily.

 

She wandered around in circles, hand upon her stomach, eyes wide.

 

Thranduil let the flower slid back into the water. Seeing the near terror in her eyes he rushed to her side. Backing herself into a tree her breath grew more frantic. The wind picked up, as the water of the creek began rushing sweeping the flowers away.

 

"Av'osto," Thranduil said looking at the effects her fear, and anger had upon the area before her. "Speak to me, tell me what you fear."

 

"How? I have seen this place before, dreamt it a dozen times before, how, though. How could I have ever seen it, I searched my entire home for this place. A place that does not  exist."

 

"Does not exist?" He wondered unsure of what she meant.

 

"How could it?" She demanded as the trees bowed with the strength of the wind.

 

Thranduil began to realize as she was a spirit tied to these lands now, not really living nor dead she affected the surrounding areas as ahead was a part of them.

 

"I am dead! Murdered! None of this real, there is nothing anymore. What am I supposed to do float, stuck like this for an eternity."

 

"No," the king breathed calmly, eyes scanning the sky as it began to cloud over. Taking her hands in his he felt the first rain drops.

 

"Then what?"

 

"There is a chance at life again, this world can become yours. You must find away. Come to terms with what has happened."

 

"Accept it! Accept the fact that I am dead because of him."

 

Thranduil searched her eyes for more, a crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky. "Who... do you remember something."

 

"I loved him like he was supposed to love me!"

 

Lightning struck a tree in the clearing and suddenly she collapsed falling with the tree around her crashing into Thranduil's arm as the tree crashed to the forest floor.

 

Thranduil's eyes widened horrified at the events that took place, lifting her head he realized she had fallen into some sort of unconsciousness. Gathering her into his arms he breathed out as his forest settled once more, the cloud faded away and the birds came back chirping peacefully above them as he walked her back.

 

Thranduil returned to his own chamber laying her down in bed he covered her with the blankets. Looking down upon the mortal his heart ached for her, he could not help himself as he reached out tracing a small bruise on her right cheek, eyes scanning over the remainder of her face. She had died to the stabbing, but what had occurred that allowed so many bruises to accumulate over her. Sending for a healer to inquire upon his thoughts. He paced the room until she arrived thinking, worrying.

 

“What do you think these were caused by?” Thranduil inquired, he was still deep in thought. He was worried about this woman before him. He had to learn more. The more he knew, the more he may be able to help. To help her come to terms with whatever had happened.

 

“Simple bruising of the face, I doubt it had much to do with her death,” Hûredhiel spoke.

 

“That is not why I ask,” the king said firmly, expecting her to continue.

 

“I… I see many sorts of bruising of similar fashion to the ellyn on the field,” she explained.

 

Thranduil held up his hand, that was what he was afraid of. The field. It was as he had thought, was what he himself was thinking but he had to be sure, he needed another opinion. Running a hand over his face he dismissed his lead healer turning his back on the mortal that lies in his bed. He couldn’t help but wonder if her words in her frantic state and these sorts of injuries had more in common then had first met the eye.

 

It was not unheard of, even here in Middle-Earth, for mortals, female and male to physically harm their spouse, he wondered if such was true in her realm as well. If it was true for her fiance. The thought made the king nauseous how could anyone place a hand on one they claimed to love. He’d have to speak with her, but how? How could he speak to her on, what he’d assumed to be a hard topic, without her losing control again? Could he?

 

Perhaps, he could speak to her more about her world as a whole, rather than herself. Something more hopefully would come of it.

 

He would have to hold hope, for hope was all he could do now.

 

For her, hope was all that was left.


End file.
